Jenna Scott
by guardianranger
Summary: Life of Jenna Scott-hard choices she had to face with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Name:Jenna Scott

Cousins to Jason Scott

Relationship-with Jayden Shiba

Child:Charlotte Maria Shiba-3 years old

Author's Note:Presquel to A,B,C-Squad.

Hi my name is Jenna Scott have been living with my cousin Jason Scott-living my dreams-have special abilities-something my birth parents didn't want in the family. So I ran away to my cousin Jason Scott-who is the first red ranger in our generation,who took me in as young girl-age 10 at the time.

Jason Scott was 18 years old at the time-I came into his life. Been training most of my life around his friends who were the first power rangers team.

Been in a relationship with a young man-named Jayden Shiba who is the leader of the samurai rangers team-him not knowing he was going to be a dad.

Even through our child is going to be the next generation of the Shiba's generation. I didn't want to bear the shame from my family members. Seeing my mother happens to be related to Jason Scott by maiden name,is also being a karate master.

Meaning I'm holding onto the silver and purple samurai morphers that has been kept hidden from the other samurai rangers.

"Jenna,It's time to go"answered Sally Scott-daughter to Jason Scott.

Jenna nods her head not knowing what to expect from the samurai rangers,since she disappeared out of trace.

"Charlotte will be ok"answered Kimberly hart-whose been a second mom to me.

Charlotte is the name I have chosen for my daughter who bears the Shiba birth mark.

"Here goes nothing"murmured Jenna sitting in the car.

(Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott,Sally Scott and Ryan Oliver) happen to go with Jenna Scott to the Shiba headquarters.

(At the Shiba household)

It's only been at least 5 months since the rangers became a team.

Kevin,Mike,Emily,Mia,Antonio and jayden were outside practicing on some karate movements.

When a car pulled into the driveway.

Mentor Ji already knows who the people who were coming to the house. He hasn't seen Jenna since she was dating Jayden.

"Jayden, Who is that?"asked mike.

Jayden frozed in seeing 4 people helping someone out of the car.

Jenna slowly coming out of the car-that Jason Scott,Sally,Ryan and Kimberly helping her out of the car. "Hi! jayden I'm sorry to do this to you on short notice"answered Jenna.

Jayden frozed in seeing his ex-girlfriend standing there.

Kevin points something out to the visitors. "What are you doing here? We aren't allowed to see people here"answered Kevin.

"Wait a minute your the first red ranger right?"asked Mike pointing it out.

Jason nods his head. "Jenna has something she has to say to Jayden"answered Jason.

Jenna walks over to Jayden. "I'm sorry to tell you this Jayden"answered Jayden.

jayden stood his ground,he's not really happy in seeing his ex-girlfriend here at the house. Jenna only left a note on his dresser saying it was over with their relationship. "What are you doing here?"asked Jayden.

"Jayden,You know the note I left on the dresser there was a reason I left"answered Jenna.

Jayden snaps at Jenna. "Why did you have to come back? You stated it was over with our relationship"snapped Jayden angrily.

"Hey! Don't take it out on Jenna,our cousin left because of the burden she was carrying"snapped Ryan Oliver angrily.

"What burden is the reason you left me?"asked Jayden.

"Yeah! What burden?"asked Mia who was curious.

Jenna crying into Kimberly's shoulders. "I don't think can do this"cried Jenna.

"Just go home,your not wanted on this property again"snapped jayden walking inside the Shiba household.

"Jenna left the ranger team-because she is carrying your child"yelled Sally Scott angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_"Say that again?"asked Kevin the blue samurai ranger _

_"Jenna Scott is carrying the next shiba heir"answered Ryan Oliver (nephew) standing inside the headquarters now._

_Jayden shocked in learning that's the reason why Jenna left._

_"Jenna,Why didn't you just tell Jayden you were pregnant instead of leaving him a note?"asked mike_

_Jenna sitting near Jason for support. "I had reasons,my parents for starters never wanted me to begin with. I ran away and lived with my cousin Jason Scott for awhile"answered jenna._

_"Jenna where are you going to be staying?"asked Emily._

_Jayden stands up now-learning he's going to be dad. "Jenna is going to be staying here at the house-so we can watch our child grow up together"answered Jayden._

_Jenna stands up quickly. "No! I can't bring danger to our unborn child,seeing you all had to leave your friends and family members to become rangers"answered Jenna._

_"Jenna is it a boy or girl?"asked mentor ji who was curious._

_Jenna leaning into Kimberly for support now. "It's a girl"answered Jenna_

_(3 hours later) Jenna went back with her cousin-to Angel Grove to his home-where she's been staying for now._

_Jayden was looking at some pictures of Jenna Scott sitting watching his team mates._

_Emily comes sits down next to Jayden sees pictures of a young girl smiling. "Is that jenna?"asked Emily pointing to a picture._

_Jayden looks at Emily. "Jenna and I were dating before becoming rangers,I don't understand why she didn't tell me about her parents"answered jayden._

_"Jayden,Jenna probably a good reason not to tell you about her parents. She did mention her parents didn't want her to begin with"answered Emily._

_Mentor Ji is reading a letter that Jenna left for him. Sighs after reading some important information. "Jenna" closing the letter up. "Oh! Dear this isn't good news at all,can't tell Jayden through about his child being the next sole heir of a samurai morpher"said Mentor Ji walking outside to see what his rangers were up too. He heard Mia telling Jayden something to him._

_"Jayden,Jenna wouldn't keep your child from you. Go spend some time with Jenna in Angel grove"answered Mia._


	3. Chapter 3

Space Patrol Delta Academy:Part I

Jenna scott teaches at the spd academy-ever since her daughter was born 2 years ago.

"Mommy"slowly walking into their living quarters,charlotte smiles at her mom.

"Charlotte what are you doing here,supposed to be in daycare"said Jenna kneeling down to her daughter's level.

(Willow Carson-Woods) comes walking into the quarters-since the doorway was open. "They closed down the daycare earlier this week,some of the kids came down with the flu"answered Willow.

"Thanks! For bringing my daughter here,although I have to be at work in 15 minutes"answered Jenna.

Willow smiles at Charlotte Scott. "I can take Charlotte with me to check on my cousins"answered Willow.

Jenna Scott couldn't really asked one of her co-workers to watch Charlotte for a couple hours. "Willow, I really couldn't ask you to watch my daughter for me"answered Jenna.

Willow sits down on the couch. "I offered to watch Charlotte anytime for you Jenna,besides does anyone know about your child?"asked Willow.

Jenna Scott turns towards her co-worker. "My cousin Jason Scott,Kimberly and Tommy Oliver and their family members know about Charlotte. Including Bridge Carson and Sky Tate's family members know about me having my daughter two years ago"answered Jenna.

Willow stands up. "Does Charlotte's father know about her?"asked Willow who was curious.

Jenna Scott sightly turns towards Willow Carson Woods. "Willow! If something happens to me-make sure my daughter is taken care of?"asked Jenna.

Willow nods her head. "Sure"answered Jenna.

(4 months later)

Jenna Scott disappears without a trace.

Arriving at the Samurai Headquarters-4 years later.

(Doggie Cruger) knocks on the doorway of the Shiba Household. He knows promised Jenna Scott-that her daughter get's to know-Jayden Shiba-the father of Charlotte.

Charlotte is asleep in Doggie Cruger's arms.

Sky Tate and Bridge Carson are in the custody of Space partol delta-since the death of their parents and older cousin-Alexandra Tate who died in the line of duty in a fire.

(Mentor Ji) opens the doorway sees a dog standing there in Space partol delta uniform. "Yes! How may I help you?"asked Mentor Ji.

Doggie Cruger not sure what to say to Mentor Ji. "Understand there's a new ranger team right? In what Jenna Scott told me 4 years ago"answered Doggie Cruger.

(Mentor Ji nods his head) invites the dog and a little girl who was asleep in his arms.

"Mentor Ji! Who is this?"asked Mike-the green samurai ranger-eating some food.

Mia offers some food to the stranger standing there. "Want some, I made extra?"asked mia.

Doggie Cruger shakes his head. "I'm here on business for the sake of Jenna Scott"answered doggie cruger.

(Samurai rangers) frozed in their spots.

Jayden Shiba walking out of a room-and heard Jenna name being said. "Jenna Scott! Do you know where my girlfriend is? The last time I went to to look for her-Jason Scott said Jenna moved out of his home a couple years ago"answered Jayden.

Charlotte wakes up-sees many people standing sitting there,she knows one of them is her dad. "Daddy"cried Charlotte trying to get down from Doggie Cruger arms.

Pictures that Jenna Scott showed her-when being born.

Charlotte now standing in front of them,waves at the new rookies.

Doggie Cruger sits down on a chair in the sitting room. "I made a promise to Jenna Scott she was one of my best instructors and bright student at space partol delta academy"answered Cruger.

"What's your promise that you made to Jenna?"asked Emily.

Cruger sighs to himself. "Charlotte is raised by her father-jayden Shiba. I'm sorry to inform you the bad news-Jenna Scott died 4 years ago"answered Cruger.

"Why are you telling us this now?"snapped kevin.

"Why did you bring Charlotte to us now?"asked Mia.

"Charlotte has been living with two members of the space partol delta since the death of her mom-now Sky Tate and Bridge Carson are in the custody of Space partol Delta since the death of their family members"answered Cruger standing up now.

Charlotte stares at Jayden-knowing she would have a new life now.

Cruger hands-Mentor Ji a letter in private. "This is for Charlotte when she becomes of age,you already know she's the next sole heir to hold a morpher right?"asked cruger.

Mentor Ji nods his head. "Jenna already told me in a letter"answered mentor ji.

"Good,don't tell the rangers about it"answered Cruger leaving the headquarters of the samurai rangers.

Kevin,Mike,Emily,Lauren,Mia,Antonio and Jayden at first stared at Charlotte who is standing there watching them with interest.

Mentor Ji walks back into the sitting room.

"Where is Charlotte going to be staying? She's going to have a bedroom somehow"asked Emily.

Charlotte sits on the floor-searching for something in her belongings that she had left from the fire.

Antonio walks over to Charlotte sits down on the floor. "Hello,I'm Antonio what's your name?"asked Antonio already knowing the question being asked.

Charlotte looks at the gold ranger in the face. "Charlotte Scott, I'm 7 years old"answered Charlotte.

"Are you hungry?"asked Mia.

Charlotte nods her head.

"Mia,There's no way Charlotte is going to want to eat any of your food"exclaimed Kevin making a face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It's been at least 4 months since Charlotte became a permanent resident at the Samurai Headquarters.

Everyone was getting used to having a child at the quarters.

Kevin wasn't quite happy in having Charlotte around the place,he thought that she should have stay at the academy.

Charlotte loves to read,write,sing and cook. She was teaching Mia a few things in the kitchen-since the others don't like what Mia makes to eat.

"What's for lunch?"asked Mike coming in from working out outside.

Charlotte is reading something-doesn't hear anything that mike had said to her.

Jayden slowly makes his way into the kitchen area,where the others were.

"what's there to eat?"asked mike whinning again.

"Mike! Can't you at least wait until the rest of us?"asked Emily.

Antonio also likes to help in the kitchen too-after discovering that Charlotte loves to cook.

Charlotte murmurs something out loud. "There's some sandwiches that I had made this morning if your hungry"answered Charlotte turning towards her new family members.

"Thanks"answered Mike eating one of the sandwiches.

Everyone getting some sandwiches-minus Charlotte who was poking her head into the cupboards for something.

"Charlotte,Do want one?"Mia who was munching on a ham/cheese sandwich.

Charlotte turns around shakes her head. "No! I got to make something for someone"answered Charlotte.

Jayden is watching his daughter closely-he's worried about her.

Charlotte hasn't been the same since-has nightmares of the fires,death of her family members.

"Charlotte,You need to eat something before doing anything else"answered Jayden putting some food on a plate and setting it down for his daughter at the table.

"Antonio and I can help you make it"answered Mia volunteering.

(Alarms sounded throughout the house)

Everyone races towards the scene.

Charlotte sighs to herself. "That went well"murmured Charlotte going back to what she was going to do in the first place.

30 minutes later,Mike,Kevin,Jayden,Emily,Mia and Antonio came racing back.

"I'm going to see if Charlotte wants us to help out"answered Mia about to head into the kitchen.

Charlotte wasn't in the kitchen,although did leave a note for the rangers to fine. Mentor Ji already knows where Charlotte went off too-just wanted to be let alone on this day.

"Jayden"shouted Mia sliding into Mike.

Jayden who was sitting down-reads the note left,he slowly stands up. "I'm going to get my daughter back,she's knows not to leave the base without permission from me or Mentor"answered Jayden.

Mentor Ji walks into the house-just as Jayden is about to leave the front entrance. "Jayden, I gave Charlotte to permission to leave for the day"answered mentor ji.

Jayden looks at his mentor ji-who raised him-since the death of his dad. "Mentor Ji,Charlotte is only 7 years old-where did my daughter go?"asked Jayden.

"Don't worry Charlotte is spending some time with her uncle jason-who picked her up"answered Mentor.

(Charlotte was in Angel Grove) with Jason Scott who is like uncle to her-since he's related to Jenna Scott her mom-who is missing in action. "Uncle Jason"shouted Charlotte slamming into Jason.

Jason Scott knows that his cousin-Jenna Scott is missing in action, was told that her daughter was being cared for-by the samurai rangers-although not happy with the arrangments. "Charlotte,what are you doing here?"asked Jason hugging Charlotte around the shoulders.

Charlotte cries into Jason shoulders. "I don't want to stay at their house,I'm a burden there"cried Charlotte.

Jason calls Kimberly,Tommy his two closest friends.

Kimberly and Tommy were shocked in seeing Charlotte-who is 7 years old now.

"Charlotte"shouted Kimberly.

"Help"answered Jason sitting down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Charlotte was spending some time with Kimberly Hart-Oliver for a bit._

_Tommy and jason were talking among each other._

_"Tommy,Charlotte doesn't want to return to the samurai's headquarters. I don't blame my cousin's daughter-she thinks is a burden there,we all saw what happen when Jenna told Jayden he was going to be a father to begin with"answered jason._

_Tommy listening to his best friend and team mate. "Jayden does have custody of Charlotte since Jenna is missing in action. Besides we aren't even sure what Commander Doggie Cruger told the new rookies"answered Tommy._

_Jason sits down on a chair. "Jayden may be my niece's father-but I'm blood related to Charlotte she doesn't want to go back there"answered jason._

_Tommy nods his head. "Ok,We are going to have to go to the headquarters and explain to Jayden that his daughter doesn't want to come back"answered Tommy._

_(Kimberly) returns with Charlotte. "We were thinking of grabbing some things at Charlotte's home-since she wants to spend the weekend with you Jason"answered kimberly._

_(Jason,Kimberly,Tommy and Charlotte are headed off to the Shiba home)_

_Kevin was somewhere else at the house._

_Mike was bugging Mia in making something ediable._

_Antonio was fishing at the pier._

_Emily was reading a boook_

_Jayden was somewhere in the house-looking at some pictures of Jenna_

_(4 of them heard a car being pulled into the driveway)_

_Mike was jumping up and down in meeting the first red ranger_

_"Charlotte your back,we can make something for dinner"exclaimed Mia._

_Charlotte is standing in between jason and tommy._

_"Actually we came back here to grab some of Charlotte's things from her bedroom"answered Kimberly._

_"My niece is going to spend the weekend at my house"answered Jason._

_Charlotte couldn't look at Jayden._

_"Charlotte,Go inside the house with Mia"answered Jayden._

_"No"answered Charlotte putting her foot down._

_"What did you just say to Jayden?"asked kevin who was coming from doing something._

_"I said no,may be the next sole heir to the shiba-doesn't mean can ordered me around anymore"answered charlotte._

_Kevin was getting irrated turns towards jayden. "Do something"whispered Kevin._

_Jayden doesn't at first say anything. "Charlotte please go inside the house"answered Jayden._

_Charlotte looks at her family members-meaning Jason,Tommy and Kimberly. "No! Don't make me go back there"wailed Charlotte._

_Jason puts his foot down. "No! My niece isn't going to be living with you anymore"snapped Jason angrily._

_(4 months later)_

_Charlotte has been living with Jason Scott for the past couple months now_

_Jayden knocks on Jason Scott home-he just wants Charlotte back,since Jenna is gone-their daughter is the only thing left of his ex-girlfriend._

_Emily and Antonio were with him for support._

_(Roy Scott)-Katherine Hillard's son-opens the doorway munching on some food. "How may I help you?"asked Roy._

_"We are here to see Charlotte?"asked Emily._

_Roy looks at the three rookies. "Sorry! I can't help you rookies out"answered Roy._

_"Do you know when Charlotte will be available to see us?"asked Jayden._

_"No! Charlotte isn't even here to begin with"answered Roy._

_"Do you know where my daughter is?"asked Jayden_

_"Yes! Although I'm sorry can't tell you strangers,Jason already told us about you new rookies"answered Roy slamming the doorway closed on them._

_"Great! That went well"murmured Antonio_

_(Door opens again) Amanda Scott is standing there. "Charlotte is with our dad-at space partol delta,they should be back in 3 hours unless want to wait"answered Amanda Scott._

_(Antonio,Emily and Jayden) waited inside the house._

_Amanda Scott working on some paperwork for medical school._

_Roy Scott comes into the sitting room. "Amanda! Jason isn't going to be happy about you inviting Charlotte's dad and his friends in the house"answered Roy._

_Amanda Scott looks at her adopted brother. "What are they going to do for 3 hours? They might has well wait"answered Amanda._

_"Do you happen to know why Jason took Charlotte to the academy?"asked Emily who is curious._

_"Training"answered Ryan Oliver-nephew to Tommy Oliver coming home from karate practice._

_(4 hours later)_

_Charlotte comes racing into the house-turning towards her cousins who were surrounding the new rookies. "Guys! Guess what?"shouted Charlotte._

_"Hello! Charlotte it's been awhile since we last saw you"answered Emily standing up now._

_Jason comes walking into the house-frozed in his spot. "What are the 3 of you doing here?"snapped Jason._

_"We came to bring Charlotte home with us,we miss her alot"answered Emily pointing it out._

_Charlotte shakes her head. "You have a way of showing it,besides it's a little to late"snapped Charlotte._

_"What do you mean too late?"asked Antonio,Jayden and Emily._

_"Our cousin means Jason Scott adopted Charlotte a couple months ago,he's her legal guardian"answered Sally Scott coming home early from karate practice._

_Mouths wide open._

_"You had no right to do that"exclaimed Jayden standing up._

_Charlotte stands her ground. "I'm just a burden to you,ask the blue samurai ranger-he doesn't want me around anyway,besides I'm going to be living at the space partol delta starting in two weeks"answered Charlotte._

_"Congradulations!"shouted the Scott's kids._

_"Training at the space partol delta,don't worry Uncle Jason is going to be working there with some of his friends"answered Derek Oliver standing there waving._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Charlotte is 10 years old right now-gotten accepted into space partol delta academy-because of her special abilities-she has gotten from unknown source._

_Jayden,Emily and Antonio were shocked of the news given._

_Charlotte hugging her uncle Jason around the shoulders-since she has been living with him for several years._

_"Charlotte! I don't understand why did you leave our home?"asked Emily who misses Charlotte alot._

_Charlotte turns towards the samurai rangers,shugs her shoulders at them. "Jason! Can we have a party?"asked Charlotte who was wondering._

_Amanda the oldest of the scott's looks at her father. "Dad! I think it would be a great idea to meet the others"answered Amanda Scott._

_Jason nods his head. "I will let Tommy and Kimberly know about the party"answered jason leaving the living room area._

_(It's been at least 4 weeks now)_

_Charlotte was living in an apartment-complex on the base-since the Scott's and the Oliver own the apartment-one still being in Jenna's name._

_"Charlotte"shouted several voices._

_Bridge Carson was standing there with toast._

_"Bridge,How are you old doing?"Asked Charlotte hugging one of her brothers around the shoulders._

_"Good! We heard you gotten accepted into the academy"answered Sydney who met Charlotte one day with her two team mates._

_Charlotte hugs her female friend she has made at the academy. "I don't want to be burden to anyone"murmured Charlotte._

_Sky kneels down to Charlotte's level. "Charlotte,Why would you be a burden to anyone?"asked Sky who is confused._

_Charlotte tells her friends the truth. "It's ok Uncle Jason,Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kimberly already know why I left my other home to begin with. The Blue Samurai Rangers thinks I'm a burden to the team-if I stayed at the house where they live now. I was left in Jayden Shiba's care-since he's my biological father,since Jenna Scott-my mom died several years ago"answered Charlotte._

_Sydney,Bridge and Sky knew that wasn't true._

_"Charlotte, You aren't a burden to us. We love having you here"answered Sky hugging his lost sister around the shoulders._

_Charlotte yawns a bit. "Sorry! I haven't been able to get any sleep last night"answered Charlotte._

_(Knocked on the doorway)_

_Antonio-the gold ranger came to visit Charlotte._

_"Who are you?"asked Sydney_

_"Bridge,Sky and Sydney this is Antonio the gold ranger for the samurai ranger team,he already knows why I left"answered Charlotte._

_"What are you doing here?"asked Sky_

_"Yeah! What are you doing here?"asked Jack the red ranger coming into the apartment_

_"Came to visit my little sister"answered Antonio_

_Charlotte smiles at Antonio. "You didn't tell Jayden where you were going right?"asked Charlotte._

_Antonio shakes his head. "No! Jayden is busy with the other red rangers at the moment"answered Antonio._

_(Jayden with the other red rangers) where Rocky,Tommy,Jason and Adam teach karate._

_"Please do tell us why Charlotte thinks she's a burden?"asked Andros who met Charlotte several times._

_Jayden is taken back. "I don't understand what your talking about"answered Jayden_

_"You mean don't know the pain that Charlotte is in right now?"asked Tommy leaning against the wall of karate youth center._

_"Charlotte already lost Jenna,she doesn't need anymore pain"answered Casey _

_"You shouldn't blame Charlotte-she wasn't there when losing her mom"answered rocky standing there._

_Jayden shocked of the news. "I didn't know"answered Jayden._

_"How would you know,red samurai ranger-Charlotte has been living with Jason for the past several years now"answered Carter Grayson pointing it out._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

_Charlotte's Point Of View:_

_Hey! Everyone I'm Charlotte-Scott-Shiba-the daughter to Jenna Scott who is missing in action and the red samurai ranger,who at the moment don't want anything to do with right now._

_Ciara-is the red ranger for the B-Squad rangers, Derek Oliver is the orange for our B-Squad ranger-I am the purple-(samurai) ranger for our team. The three of us share the B-Squad commom rooms and living quarters which are on different parts of the campus at the academy._

_Mackenzie Sanders is the black A-Squad ranger,she's 19 years old. Riley Morgan is the pink A-Squad ranger they are the only ones at the moment on A-Squad rangers right now. We did have another member on our team-she went back to Ocean Bluff-to help her mentor and adopted dad out-Amber james who also lost a parent in her life._

_(Most of the former rangers and their friends) were there to see the cadets get chosen to become rangers._

_"Cadet Riley Morgan-A-Squad Pink Ranger"answered Nicholas Oliver who is 19 years old-son to Tommy and Kimberly Oliver._

_Riley Morgan coming up on the stage,bowing towards the audience._

_Mimi and Jack Morgan were there-with the ninja storm rangers._

_"Cadet Mackenzie Sanders A-Squad Black Ranger"answered Sydney Drew Flanigan beaming with joy._

_"Cadet Derek Oliver,B-Squad Orange ranger"answered Wesley Collins standing there._

_"Cadet Ciara Summers,B-Squad Red ranger"answered Karone smiling to herself._

_"Cadet Erica Oliver,KO-35 rangers-Silver"answered Zhane._

_"Cadet Josephine Scott-KO-35 ranger-green"answered Karone again._

_"Cadet Lea Carson-KO-35 ranger-Pink ranger"answered Zhane again._

_"Thanks for everyone coming today to the special event"shouted the Former B-Squad rangers._

_Charlotte Scott was standing there-with her two team mates-she already has a morpher to begin with._

_Something maybe Doggie Cruger,Jenna Scott and Mentor Ji didn't tell anyone yet._

_"Congradulations girls"shouted Casey hugging his girlfriend-Riley around the the shoulders._

_"Thanks,Casey"shouted Ciara racing towards her adopted family members._

_"Charlotte,Congradulations also"answered Doggie Cruger who was invited to the event._

_Charlotte bows to the supreme commander of spd academy. "Thanks! They still don't know I'm the purple ranger right?"asked Charlotte who was worried._

_Doggie Cruger kneels down to Charlotte's level. "Charlotte I made a promise to your mom-in keeping you safe-and having the morpher given to you. It was passed down to you"answered Cruger._

_Charlotte nods her head. "I won't let you down"answered Charlotte._

_Cruger nods his head. "Jenna would be happy"answered Cruger_

_Cruger not realizing that his former rangers-saw everything going on._

_Andrea Drew not liking what's going on. "Uncle Sky,Uncle Bridge,Aunt Elizabeth why is Supreme commander kneeling down to Charlotte?"asked Andrea._

_"We aren't sure honey"answered Sydney._

_"Charlotte more important than the rest of us,how come she already has a morpher to begin with?"asked Daisy-the blue ranger for KO-35 ranger team._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"Wait a minute are you saying that Charlotte already has a morpher before anyone of us did?"asked Josephine Scott-who knows very little about her cousin._


	8. Chapter 8

_Andrea's Point Of View_

_It's not fair that Charlotte Scott already has a morpher before anyone at space partol delta. Kind of wondered how Charlotte even gotten a morpher to begin with._

_Maybe I will have a lovely chat with Charlotte to figure things out. That's it I will go find Charlotte._

_Andrea walks somewhere on the base of the space partol delta academy to search for Charlotte._

_Charlotte was in the B-Squad Common rooms looing into a box-of goodies from her cousins-meaning Jason's Scott kids and Antonio sending a letter to her wishing her luck._

_Charlotte,Letting you know everyone misses you alot. I miss my little sister to hang out with at the pier and cooking with. P.S. Don't eat the stuff that Mia put in the goodie box._

_Signed Antonio and Emily._

_Charlotte smiles at the stuff that Antonio had sent over. Looking at the stuff her cousins sent over too._

_Andrea Drew Flangian walks into the B-Squad common room. "Charlotte,I have been looking for you"answered Andrea._

_Charlotte looks up sees Andrea standing in the commom rooms. "Why did you want to see me?"asked Charlotte._

_Andrea sits down on the couch. "Kind of wondered how you gotten a morpher to begin with? Your parents weren't rangers"answered Andrea not knowing that Jayden Shiba is Charlotte's biological father to begin with._

_Charlotte stands up now. "It's none of your business how I gotten a morpher to begin"snapped Charlotte angrily._

_Andrea stands up now. "I was asking,don't think you deserve a morpher. You were only accepted into the academy because Doggie Cruger felt bad for you,since your related to Jenna Scott whose missing in action. My mom and dad informed me"answered Andrea smiling at Charlotte._

_Charlotte is getting very pissed off. "You don't know anything, Commander Cruger made a promise to my mom-my parents not being wrong about that"shouted Charlotte angrily._

_Andrea is taken back the way that Charlotte is yelling at her._

_Neither of them knowing that Derek Oliver and Ciara came walking into their common room and overheard everything going on._

_"What's going on?"asked Derek standing there with arms folded across his chest._

_Ciara (Lee) last name made up. "Andrea you don't have permission to be in our B-Squad Common rooms. Also don't have the right to ask Charlotte about her personal life"snapped Ciara._

_Andrea stands her ground. "I have the right-since I'm the goddaughter to Commander Sky Tate,my mom being Sydney Drew"answered Andrea._

_"Doesn't matter if your the goddaughter of Uncle Sky,doesn't give you the right to yell at my cousin"snapped Anna Scott standing there not happy with the situation._

_Andrea looks at Anna Scott. "You don't have permission to be here either in B-Squad common rooms"snapped Andrea._

_Charlotte burst into tears now. "Stop it"cried Charlotte._

_(Andros,Karone,Jason,Bridge and Sky) came racing into the B-Squad common rooms._

_Ciara was letting Karone and Andros know something was wrong._

_"Girls! What's going on?"asked Jason racing into his niece's room._

_Anna Scott points towards Charlotte,Ciara,Andrea and Derek. "Andrea! Was yelling at Charlotte about something"answered Anna._

_"Andrea! Why are you even here in the B-Squad commom room in the first place?"asked Karone._

_Andrea shrugs her shoulders. "I just wanted to know why Charlotte has a morpher from?"asked Andrea._

_Mouths were wide open._

_Frozed in their spots._

_"Andrea! Out right now"snapped Sky pointing out of the common room-not happy look on his face._

_Andrea saw the angry look on her uncle and godfather face. "Uncle Sky! I want to know why Doggie Cruger accepted Charlotte into the academy,it's not like her parents were rangers to begin with and not wanting her in their lives"answered Andrea._

_Charlotte cries harder into Andros shoulders._

_(Andrea was marched out by Bridge and Sky) who weren't happy with their niece._

_(Jason kneels down to his niece's level). "Charlotte,Jenna would be happy for would be here if she could."answered Jason._

_Charlotte nods her head._

_"Charlotte are you going to be ok?"asked Ciara._

_Charlotte nods her head-walking to one of the bedrooms-closes the doorway._

_Rest of the group looked at each._

_"I can't believe Andrea would say those things,wait until I get my hands on her"exclaimed Derek angrily._

_"Derek,Sky and Bridge wil take care of the situation in hand"answered Andros._

_(Kay,Sydney,Elizabeth,Sky,Andrea and Bridge) were talking in the house-off based._

_"Andrea! How could you say that to Charlotte? She already lost her mom-12 years ago-Commander Doggie Cruger made a promise to Jenna Scott"answered Sky standing there not looking very happy._

_Andrea looks at her parents who weren't too happy with situation. "Sorry, I didn't know that Jenna was Charlotte's mom,but she's not a ranger through."answered Andrea._

_"It doesn't matter if Jenna Scott wasn't a ranger to begin with. You shouldn't have upset Charlotte"answered Bridge pointing it out._

_Kay Flanigan looks at his wife-Sydney and back towards his daughter. "Andrea! You will say your sorry to Charlotte"answered Kay._

_Sydney looks at her daughter."You are grounded for two months-no television and no friends over"answered Sydney._

_Andrea nods her heads._


	9. Chapter 9

Anna Scott's Point Of View:

_Anna Scott age 19 years old is engaged to Nicholas Oliver also the same age. Both of the Scott's and the Oliver's grew up together in Angel Grove-namely because their dads were best friends and team mates as power rangers._

_Anna Scott was talking to Derek Oliver who was missing his twin sister-Erica Oliver who was now station on KO-35 as the silver ranger._

_"I can't believe Andrea would say those things to Charlotte"answered Anna throwing her hands up in the air._

_Derek Oliver nods his head. "I hope none of our parents decided to have Andrea as a ranger team,won't stand her"moaned Derek._

_"We agreed with you"answered Zach Collins standing there in the hallaway._

_"We been living here for the past several years, we still can't stand Andrea"answered Jordan Myers._

_"Andrea's a spoil brat,thinks she can get away with everything"answered Zach Collins._

_(Andrea was trying hard to fine Charlotte) her parents were making her to apogolize in what she had said._

_Charlotte couldn't be found anywhere on the base._

_Andrea goes towards the common rooms-hoping someone would know where Charlotte is right now. "Hey! Would anyone know where Charlotte is right now?"asked Andrea standing outside of B-Squad common room._

_"Why! Should we tell you? So you can insult Charlotte's more"said Jordan Myers standing there._

_"No! I came to tell her I was sorry"answered Andrea._

_(Nichola Oliver) already knows what happen between Andrea and Charlotte a few days ago. "You aren't going to find Charlotte on the base,she went home to be with her family members"answered Nicholas sitting down on the couch._

_Andrea races off out of the common rooms._

_"Nicholas! How could you tell Andrea that information?" Charlotte doesn't want to talk to anyone"exclaimed Rose Desantoes coming towards them._

_Nicholas picks up an orange that was in a bowl on the table. "I didn't tell Andrea which home that Charlotte was at"answered Nicholas._

_Charlotte has more than a dozen homes._


	10. Chapter 10

_Antonio's Point Of View_

_Antonio Garcia was glad that Charlotte came to visit him for a few days,he hasn't told the others yet. "Charlotte! I'm glad you came to visit,we've missed you since don't live here anymore at the shiba house"answered Antonio smiling at his little sister._

_"I gotten permission to take a few days off at the academy"answered Charlotte._

_Both were at the pier,Charlotte watching Antonio fish._

_"Antonio,Do the others know that I'm here?"asked Charlotte._

_"Only Mentor Ji knows you are here,Jason Scott informed him a few days ago"answered Antonio._

_Antonio morphers beeps._

_Charlotte looks at Antonio. "Go,you have a duty as a ranger"answered Charlotte._

_Antonio doesn't really want to leave his little sister alone by herself. Seeing how Jayden and Jason would kill him. "What's up guys?"asked Antonio._

_"We need your help with something at the house,hoping make a cake for Charlotte"exclaimed Mia and Emily on the phone._

_2 minutes later Antonio arrives at house walks towards where his team mates are arguing over something. "Is there something I can help with?"asked Antonio_

_Charlotte was hiding somewhere-so none of the rangers know that she is there._

_"Will you tell Mia she can't make a cake"exclaimed Mike throwing his hands up in the air._

_Mia glares at Mike-the green samurai ranger. "What's wrong with me making a cake for Charlotte,we haven't seen her for the past several years"answered Mia._

_Mentor Ji already knows that Charlotte is hiding in the background,looks at Jayden who is eating lunch. "Mia! Instead of making a cake,could ask Charlotte herself"answered Mentor Ji who is pointing behind Jayden head._

_Charlotte appears out of nowhere,waves at the group. "I'm hoping not intrudering here"answered Charlotte._

_Mia,Emily and lauren raced towards Charlotte and hugged her around the shoulders._

_"We have to do some serious shopping"exclaimed Mia and Lauren at once._

_Emily sees that something is brothering Charlotte. "Charlotte,Is something wrong,reason your here at the house?"asked Emily._

_(Before anyone could say anything) there was a knocked on the doorway._

_"Charlotte,There's someone here to see you they said it was urgent"shouted Kevin who walks into the room._

_Charlotte looks at the samurai rangers. "No one knows I'm here all except Jason,Kimberly and Sky"answered Charlotte walking towards the doorway._

_Standing there was Andrea Drew Flanigan-along with Riley Morgan and Derek Oliver._

_"What are you doing here?"snapped Charlotte who is insulted that Andrea showed up._

_"I was told you went home to be with your family, came to say sorry for what I said"answered Andrea._

_(Samurai rangers were standing by the doorway)_

_"Get out"shouted Charlotte slamming the door in Andrea's face,that's not before pulling Riley and Derek into the house._

_"Wait"answered Andrea too late._

_"Charlotte you can't slammed the doorway on your guests faces like that"answered Kevin pointing it out._

_"Blue Samurai Ranger! Shut up"shouted Derek Oliver._

_"We know that you didn't want Charlotte at the Shiba house in the first place. Why don't you think our leader was accepted to the academy in the first place? Doggie Cruger made a promise to Jenna Scott to look after her daughter"answered Riley Morgan._

_"Charlotte,We didn't have a choice-our parents made us bring Andrea here to see you"answered Derek._

_Antonio knows something is terrible wrong. _

_Jayden is watching his daughter carefully-he hasn't seen Charlotte for several years now._

_Charlotte is pacing back and forth. "I can't deal with this situation, reason why I wasn't at the academy for a few days"answered Charlotte storming out of the sitting room-into the kitchen to cool down some._

_Antonio walks after Charlotte into the kitchen._

_"Can one of you at least tell us what happen?"asked Lauren._

_"Andrea Drew Flanigan is the daughter to former-B-Squad Pink Sydney Drew-and Kay Flanigan-she had made some rude comments-in how Charlotte's parents aren't power rangers. Also said something about Jenna Scott, we don't know the whole story through"answered Riley pointing it out._

_Antonio finds Charlotte looking out from the kitchen area of the house. "Charlotte,What's wrong?"asked Antonio._

_Charlotte turns towards her older brother. "Andrea! She said my parents weren't power rangers and mention my mom-not wanting me"answered Charlotte._

_Jayden walks into the kitchen-just in time to see Antonio talking among each other,he's a little jealous doesn't have this kind of relationship with his daughter._

_Charlotte looks at Antonio Garcia and Jayden Shiba. "I need to get some air"answered Charlotte about to leave the kitchen area of the house._

_"Charlotte! Does anyone know about me being your dad?"asked Jayden leaning against the wall in the kitchen._

_"Only a few people know about you being my dad,my background information is kept hidden from others"answered Charlotte leaving the kitchen area._

_(Andrea was still waiting outside)_

_Charlotte walks out in the open-tense in still seeing Andrea there waiting. "Is there a reason your still here?"snapped Charlotte._

_"I came to say sorry"answered Andrea._

_Derek Oliver and Riley Morgan came to support Charlotte incase something went wrong._

_Samurai rangers were watching from the doorway._

_Charlotte Scott Shiba sightly turns towards Andrea. "Your a little too late in apolognizing about my dead parents,but since your here-might as well meet the samurai rangers-who knew my mom-Jenna Scott-they are my family members I was visiting for a few days"answered Charlotte._

_Andrea at first is taken back. "Charlotte,I didn't know your parents were dead"answered Andrea._

_Charlotte gives Andrea a look. "Now you know why I haven't told anyone about my-mom whose been gone for 13 years of my life,been living with my cousin-Jason Scott. But your wrong about one thing-about my parent's not being rangers"answered Charlotte smiling a bit to herself._

_Andrea is shocked in learning some things about Charlotte._

_"How do you think I have gotten the purple samurai morpher to begin with? My mom-Jenna scott was the keeper of the silver and purple samurai morphers. She knew there were risks in me-her only child being a ranger"answered Charlotte standing there._

_Samurai Rangers looked at Mentor ji who starts to back away from them._

_"Mentor Ji! What is Charlotte talking about?"asked Emily._

_Mentor Ji sighs to himself,he didn't think his rangers would find out this way. "It's not that important-jenna scott had informed me-long time ago. Commander Doggie Cruger made me not to tell you rangers"answered Mentor ji._

_jayden is shocked in learning his daughter is the holder of the purple samurai morpher._

_"Charlotte,where's your morpher can we see it?"asked Mia._

_Charlotte shakes her head. "No! You can't see my morpher it's not on me right now"answered Charlotte._

_"Don't tell me you don't have a morpher on you. That's very dangerous,what if something went wrong you didn't have the morpher to begin with"exclaimed Mentor Ji giving Charlotte a look._

"Our morphers only appear on us if there's trouble in the first place"answered Derek Oliver whose on Charlotte's team.

Charlotte says something to Antonio Garcia. "There's a job opening for you at spd academy if you want to take it. Apparently my mom loved building things-but since she's gone-there are spots that are open. But I will understand since your a samurai ranger"answered Charlotte.

Antonio Garcia is thinking a minute to himself. "Sure! I would love to"exclaimed Antonio.

"Antonio! What about the team here?"asked kevin pointing it out to the gold ranger

Antonio glares at Kevin. "I was never really part of the samurai ranger to begin with. You pointed it out to me-since haven't been training as a samurai ranger like the rest of you,don't see the point in me staying here any longer"answered Antonio.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_Antonio Garcia was now at his new home at space partol delta. He lives with Charlotte,Ciara,Derek at their living quarters-meaning apartment-that belonged to Jenna Scott._

_Apartment:_

_7 1/2 bedrooms_

_4 1/2 bathrooms_

_kitchen_

_pool that is used by anyone who has an apartment on the base_

_tennis court that is used by anyone on the base_

_inentainment room_

_common room-for A-B-C Squads on the base_

_"Lt. Garcia there are some people who want to see you"shouted Cadet Roy Scott poking his head into the science lab._

_Antonio Garcia was currently working on something special along with Brookies and Lt. Justin Stewart._

_"Antonio go away,we almost done anyways"answered Cranston._

_Antonio Garcia leaves the science buildings,goes to chance. "Cadet Roy Scott,Do you know who they are?"asked Antonio._

_Roy Scott gives one of his teachers a look. "Friends of yours"answered Roy Scott bowing to Antonio._

_"Cadet Roy Scott! You may go and get some rest"answered Antonio Garcia._

_Roy Scott races to find his friends._

_(Antonio Garcia) frozed in his tracks sees-his old team mates. "What are you doing here?"sked Antonio._

_"Antonio,Aren't you happy to see us?"asked Emily._

_"I wasn't expecting visitors to come to the academy,besides Charlotte's friends who come and stay overnight at our home"answered Antonio._

_"How is Charlotte doing by the way?"asked Jayden wondering about his daughter._

_"We were told couldn't see Charlotte,do you know why?"asked Lauren wondering about her niece._

_Antonio motions them to follow him. "Let's go to the apartment to talk in private"answered Antonio._

_Mouths were wide open wide now in seeing the inside the penthouse._

_"Antonio is all yours?"asked Mike shocked in a game room in the apartment._

_Antonio laughs and sits down on the chair. "No! This is B-Squad living quarters"answered Antonio._

_"I though the cadets have to live in dorms on the base?"asked Mia._

_"Some cadets and instructors live on the base,while the A-B-C-Squads have common rooms and living quarters"answered Derek Oliver walking into the apartment complex._

_"Who are you?"asked Kevin the blue samurai ranger_

_"Derek Oliver,We met a couple months ago"answered Derek._

_"What are you doing here?"asked Mike_

_Derek Oliver gives the samurai rangers a look. "I live here with Ciara,Charlotte and Amber James-when she's here. This apartment used to be a former ranger apartment-now belongs to Jason and Charlotte Scott. But Uncle Jason doesn't really own the place"answered Derek._

_"Derek,Do you know where my daughter is right now?"asked Jayden who was curious._

_(Charlotte walks into her home) frozed in seeing the samurai rangers standing there in the room. "Gee! What are you doing here?"asked Charlotte not quite happy in seeing them at her home._

_"We came to spend some time with you Charlotte and Antonio,Mentor Ji gave us some time off"exclaimed Mia and Emily._

_Charlotte nods her head,looks at Derek oliver in the face. "We are needed somewhere else on the base"answered Charlotte._

_Derek and Charlotte leave the apartment complex._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Charlotte Scott had disappared with Derek Oliver a couple hours ago,she doesn't want anything to do with the samurai rangers right now._

_Antonio turns towards his former team mates and friends. "Why! Are you really here?"asked Antonio getting a drink_

_"Antonio! We came to see you of course and Charlotte"exclaimed Mia and Emily._

_"Antonio! Please come back to the team, we really need you"answered Kevin pointing it out._

_Antonio shakes his head. "No! I have a new life here at the academy,besides Charlotte is here"answered Antonio._

_(Charlotte was watching her team mates practicing some movements)._

_"You made it"shouted several voices._

_"Charlotte,What's wrong?"asked Amanda Scott_

_Charlotte not really in good mood._

_Derek Oliver spoke up. "Samurai Rangers are here on the base"answered Derek._

_Jason Scott was informed in what was going on,he kneels down to Charlotte's level. "Charlotte are you ok?"asked Jason_

_Charlotte not sure what to do in this situation. "Uncle Jason! I don't want him here"cried Charlotte._

_Andros and Jason weren't the only ones who saw the way Charlotte was pretty shaken up right now-in seeing her biological father at the base._

_"Charlotte,Take a couple days off"answered Amanda Scott who is a doctor._

_Charlotte shakes again. "I can't do that,have a duty as a ranger to protect"answered Charlotte._

_"I'm ordering you Charlotte"answered Amanda._

_Charlotte turns towards Andros-the red space ranger. _

_Andros picks up Charlotte in his arms turns towards Jason. "Will take Charlotte back to my home-until he leaves the base"answered Andros._

_"Thanks, Andros"answered Jason._

_(Back at the apartment) complex building area_

_"Wondered whose at the door?"asked Mike the green samurai ranger_

_Jason Scott was standing there not too happy in seeing any of the rangers. "Lt. Garcia can we talk for a minute outside alone?"asked jason_

_Antonio goes outside to talk to Jason for a moment,he frowns when walking back inside the apartment._

_"Antonio is something wrong?"asked Mia_

_Antonio turns towards jayden,mia,kevin,mike and emily. "I'm sorry have to ask you to leave the base"answered Antonio._

_"We just got here"shouted mike and kevin_

_Antonio Garcia angrily turns towards the samurai rangers. "I have orders from the uppers ones to inform you rookies to leave the base right now"shouted Antonio angrily._

_"Rookies"shouted the samurai rangers._

_"Charlotte doesn't want him here on the base ever"answered Riley Morgan coming into the apartment._

_"Who is him?"asked mia_

_Riley Morgan points towards Jayden Shiba. "I would leave right now,unless you want any more pissed off red rangers coming after you"answered Riley Morgan standing there._

_Jayden Shiba leaves the base with his team mates._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_(At the Samurai Headquarters) _

_Mentor Ji was sitting before Jayden,Mia,Emily,Kevin and Mike. "Well! Did you get to see Charlotte and Antonio at the academy?"asked Mentor Ji._

_Kevin stands up. "We saw Antonio at the academy,but only saw Charlotte for a few seconds"answered kevin._

_"We were told to go home,Mentor Ji something is wrong at the spd academy"answered Emily who is worried about Charlotte._

_Mentor Ji is thinking a moment to himself._

_Jayden sightly is more worried about his daughter who doesn't want anything to do with him._

_"Charlotte didn't even want anything to do with Jayden,he has the right to see his daughter"answered Kevin arms folded across his chest._

_Mentor Ji looks at 5 of the samurai rangers. "Let me see if I can do something about you seeing Charlotte,go do something for a couple hours"answered Mentor Ji leaving the sitting room area._

_Jayden goes to his bedroom to think_

_Mike went into the kitchen to get something to eat_

_Mia and Emily decided to go shopping_

_Kevin decided to read a book about swimming_

_(At the mansion) Charlotte's home-off from the spd academy grounds._

_Charlotte was with Jason and Tommy's family members,given a few hours off._

_"Charlotte,Everything will be ok"answered Riley (Morgan) who doesn't get to see twin siblings that much._

_Charlotte nods her head. "Did I do the right thing in sending the samurai rangers away?"asked Charlotte_

_"Samurai Rangers or rookies, don't have the right to walk on the academy grounds without permission from our family members"answered Amelia Corbrett sitting down by Riley and Charlotte on the ground._

_(Something strange happen) next_

_(2 seconds later) they were called to duty_

_"Rangers! You are needed in battle,the rangers need your help"answered a voice over their beepers._

_(Samurai rangers were fighting against some monsters) they weren't the only ones-active former rangers there at the scene._

_"Come on is that all you got?"yelled Trent-white dino thunder ranger_

_"What do you think your doing?"yelled Zhane_

_(Darts) getting blasted at the former rangers_

_Rangers fell one by one to the ground_

_"No! We can't give up"shouted the samurai rangers trying to stand up_

_Monsters laughing_

_Blasted sounds could be heard_

_"Who are you?"asked the monster_

_"Amelia! Watch out"shouted Leo_

_Amelia dodge just in time before getting slammed to the ground._

_Charlotte,Riley and Derek watched their team mates getting slammed into the ground._

_3 of them were screaming_

_"NO"shouted Jason standing up to help his niece_

_"No"shouted Jayden slowly standing up_

_Charlotte screams__ "Please don't hurt them"yelled Charlotte_

_Derek getting slammed into a tree_

_"Derek"shouted his family members_

_"Riley,No"shouted Kai and Kendrix Morgan trying to get to their daughter_

_3 of the kids were getting their powers drain by the monsters_

_Making them demorph in front of everyone_

_"No!"shouted Jason,Tommy,Kimberly and Leo at once_

_Monsters slowly walking towards the 3 still struggling on the ground. "There's nowhere to go too! We have drained all of your powers"laughed the monsters_

_Jayden slowly stands up now-he couldn't lose his daughter-not like this-Jenna wouldn't forgive him._

_Charlotte turns towards her two team mates on the ground-whispers something into the air. "Guardians of the elements, lend me your power"whispered Charlotte who slowly makes her way to stand up._

_Monsters frozed in their spot._

_Samurai Rangers frozed in their spots_

_Charlotte is standing up now,angrily turns towards the monsters standing there. "You shall pay for your crimes committed against you!"shouted Charlotte racing towards the monsters with her arrows pointing at the monsters_

_"Charlotte are you crazy?"shouted the samurai rangers who stood up now_

_Monsters disappeared into flash of lights_

_Mouths were wide open now_

_Charlotte faces towards the others who were getting helped from the other ranger squads and their family members. "I'm so sorry"answered Charlotte who suddenly collapsed on the ground._

_"Charlotte! Don't you dare die on us"shouted Mia,Mike and Kevin at once_

_Jayden racing towards his daughter who was laying on the ground._

_Antonio was already at the scene-holding onto Charlotte's demorphed form._

_Charlotte slowly closed her eyes on everything_

_"Charlotte! You can't die on us"shouted Jayden kneeling down to his daughter's weak stated_

_"We need to get the kids to the academy at once"barked Tommy_

_(At the spd academy)_

_It wasn't looking very good on Charlotte who was hook up to machines_

_Mentor Ji was among the group wanting answers,he probably already knows what was happening to Charlotte._

_"I want to understand what the hell is going on here?"shouted Kevin the blue samurai ranger standing up in the conference room area._

_"Don't yell at us,we don't know what happen during the battle scene"shouted Dustin Brookes standing up._

_""We want to know how Charlotte can get more powers,I mean she does have the purple samuraizer morpher to being with"answered Mia pointing it out._

_"Charlotte knew what she was doing,when becoming one of us"answered Jordan Myers standing there glaring at the rookies._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

_It's been at least 6 months since the last fighting accident,which put charlotte into a coma state situation._

_Charlotte Scott wasn't doing any good right now,she was hook to some machines._

_Jayden angrily turns towards the active former rangers,especially Jason Scott whose related to Jenna Scott his ex-girlfriend. "I won't lose Charlotte,she all I have left of Jenna died 12 years ago. I shouldn't had let you take my daughter away from me"shouted Jayden angrily._

_"Jayden"hugging their team leader around the shoulders. "It was Charlotte choice to become a ranger"answered Emily,Mia and Mike said at once._

_Jayden turns towards them,shakes his head at them. "How would you know this,Why did Jenna keep something important from me?"asked Jayden sitting down in the mess hall of the academy walls._

_"You aren't the only one whose worried about their kids"answered Kimberly Hart Oliver pointing it out._

_"Our kids knew what they were doing when becoming power rangers"answered Kai-blue lost galaxy ranger._

_"Riley! She hasn't been the same since we brought back alive 5 months ago"answered Kendrix worried about her daughter._

_"Of course Riley wouldn't be ok,you been missing in action for the past 7 years now"murmured jasmine Cobrett standing there._

_Jayden had tears coming down his face. "I can't lose Charlotte, I just can't"cried Jayden._

_(Charlotte eyes suddenly open) she looked around the room._

_Slowly making her way out of the medical bay area._

_" ! Wait a minute you can't leave"shouted a nurse racing after Charlotte in a flash of lightening._

_Charlotte makes her way out of the medical bay doors._

_Nurse calls for backup._

_(Mess Hall area)_

_Alarms sounded throughout the academy walls_

_"What's going on?"asked Jasmine_

_Anna Scott comes racing into the mess hall. "Dad! We have a problem"shouted Anna dragging Jason out of the mess hall area._

_Jason waves goodbye to the others,being dragged off by his daughter Anna Scott._

_Alarms go off_

_(Charlotte blacks out) for a moment_

_Heard voices and footsteps coming near her shaken weak form._

_Felt a hand on her arm_

_"Charlotte,It's ok we got you"whispered some voices_

_Charlotte whispers something out loud. "I want Jenna"answered Charlotte_

_(15 minutes later) Charlotte wakes up-notices there are people talking among each other._

_Jason,Jayden,Antonio,Andros and Mack were talking among each other._

_Charlotte slowly sits up from where she laying on. "Where's my mom?"asked Charlotte who wondering why she didn't see Jenna anywhere._

_"Charlotte! Jenna died 12 years ago,she loves you very much"answered Jason who sits on the bed._

_Charlotte had tears coming down her face. "My mom did she tell my dad about me?"asked Charlotte._

_Antonio points towards Jayden standing there. "Doggie Cruger brought you to our home to be raised by Jayden and the rest of us"answered Antonio._

_Jayden kneels down to Charlotte's level. "Charlotte! I will do everything to make it up to you"answered Jayden._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

_Charlotte Scott-had disappeared out of trace_

_"No"shouted Jayden slamming his fist into the wall_

_"jayden! We will find Charlotte"answered Sydney Drew_

_Jayden couldn't believe this-that his daughter just disappeared again due to her injuries._

_"The squads are out looking for Charlotte right now"answered Bridge pointing it out._

_"I can't lose Charlotte-she's all I have left of Jenna"answered Jayden._

_(Charlotte was found at the pier)_

_"Charlotte! No"shouted several voices_

_"Commander! We found Charlotte at the pier"answered Riley_

_"We have a problem through"answered Derek_

_(Adults arrived to the scene)_

_Just in time to see Charlotte dive right into the water._

_"No"shouted several voices_

_"Now what?"asked Katie hillard_

_"We go after her"answered Kevin about to dive into the water_

_"Kevin! No-one of us will go after Charlotte"answered Kimberly_

_Kevin looks at the other adults standing there. "I'm a blue ranger who can go get Charlotte from the water"answered Kevin._

_(Charlotte dives) into the water-searching for something in the sands._

_(15 minutes later) felt arms around her form_

_Kicking someone in the stomach_

_"Hey! What's going on?"asked Mia looking into the water on the pier_

_25 minutes later_

_Charlotte was kicking someone in the arm._

"Charlotte! We got you"shouted several voices

Charlotte turns towards the group standing there. "Why did you do that?"yelled Charlotte

Jayden looks a little confused.

"Charlotte what are you talking about?"asked Antonio

Charlotte starts to make her way towards the water again.

Jayden stops Charlotte going into the water again. "Charlotte,I can't lose you"answered Jayden hugging his daughter around the shoulders.

Charlotte cries into Jayden's shoulders. "Daddy! I'm sorry"wailed Charlotte.

Several hours later-Charlotte was sound asleep-after being changed into clean clothes.

Jayden quietly closes Charlotte's doorway-at space partol delta.

"Jayden! How's Charlotte?"asked Emily whose worried about her friend's daughter.

Jayden groans-sits down on the couch. "Passed out"answered Jayden.

Jason Scott was standing there,with Tommy and Rocky of course-whose not happy.

Andros comes carrying Charlotte in his arms.

"Wait a minute where are you taking Charlotte?"asked Kevin the blue samurai rangers.

Andros glares at the samurai rangers in the face-minus Antonio,walks out of the apartment.

Derek answers the question being asked of course. "Uncle Andros is taking Charlotte back to his home-until you rookies leave the base"answered Derek.

"leave the base"answered Mike

"Yes! You were told not to come to the academy unless having permission"answered Jason.


	16. Chapter 16

_chapter 16:_

_Charlotte Scott-Shiba-was taken back to Jayden's home-while after her scared at the pier._

_Jayden was keeping a closer look on his daughter's recovery right now._

_Kevin,Mia,Mike,Mentor Ji,Jayden and Emily were gathered around the table that helds the map-of where they would go if there was a nilock attack against their city._

_"Where's Antonio?"asked Kevin not seeing Antonio anywhere in their home._

_"Fishing"answered Mentor Ji coming into the house._

_"Where's Charlotte?"asked Mia_

_"Asleep in my room for now"answered Jayden._

_(Antonio comes) with some fish to his friends-but he wasn't alone through._

_Kevin stood up angrily. "Why! Did you bring strangers to our home?"asked Kevin._

_(Charlotte) slowly makes her way towards the other former active rangers. "No way to treat former rangers like that,blue samurai ranger"answered Charlotte standing there._

_Jayden was about to go over to his daughter who was standing by the doorway._

_"What are you doing here?"asked Emily._

_Andros,Bridge,Riley,Jason and Justin were standing there near Antonio Garcia who was the gold ranger for the samurai ranger team._

_Charlotte is standing closer to her uncles and brothers and best friend. "They came for me to take back to the spd academy"answered Charlotte._

_Jayden put his foot down. "No! You aren't taking Charlotte away from me again"answered Jayden._

_Kevin and Mia stood up too._

_"Red Samurai Ranger! You don't have custody of Charlotte anymore"answered Justin pointing it out._

_Mouths were wide open with shocked._

_"When did Jayden not have custody of his own daughter?"asked Mia._

_"When Charlotte came to live with Jason at his home-3 years ago-she's been living at spd academy"answered Andros._

_Jayden kneels down to his Charlotte's level. "Charlotte! Please give me another chance to make it up to you"begged Jayden._

_Riley was going to say something to the samurai rangers,but didn't through._

_Charlotte Scott-looks at the samurai rangers. "I have a duty as a power ranger to protect spd academy-can't leave just to make you happy-red samurai ranger. Antonio let's go if your ready to leave"answered Charlotte making her way out of the entrance of the doorway of the Shiba headquarters._

_Charlotte,Riley,Antonio,Andros,Bridge,Jason and Justin could hear Jayden crying and yelling at the same time._

_Jayden had tears coming down his face-he screams. "Charlotte! No"yelled Jayden falling to the ground-crying._

_His team mates raced towards Jayden._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

_"They came for me"answered Charlotte standing near her spd family members-at the Shiba Headquarters._

_(End of the flashback)_

_Jayden Shiba is sitting in his bedroom-refusing to budge out-not after Charlotte Scott went back to spd academy to live._

_(Knocked on the doorway)_

_Mentor Ji is standing there. "Jayden"answered Mentor Ji_

_Jayden glares at his Mentor ji the person who raised him since the last red samurai ranger was killed in the line of duty. He stands up quickly. "Mentor Ji! How could you let them take Charlotte away like that-she's my daughter,have the right to have custody of her"shouted jayden angrily._

_Mentor Ji sitting down on the chair in Jayden's bedroom. "Jayden! You have to understand there was a reason why Jenna didn't tell right away that Charlotte was going to be the next holder to the purple samurai morpher"answered Mentor Ji._

_Jayden looks at mentor Ji._

_Kevin,Mia and Emily looked at each other in the face._

_"Mentor Ji! Did you know this information?"asked Kevin._

_Mentor ji looks at his rangers. "Yes! I was told not to tell you rangers"answered Mentor Ji._

_"You could have told us sooner about this information,we could have prevented Jenna disappearing years ago"answered mia._

_"What else are you keeping from us rangers?"asked Kevin the blue samurai ranger who was wondering._

_"Where's mike?"asked jayden not seeing Mike the green ranger for their team._

_"Mike is at spd academy seeing if he can get Charlotte to come back home"answered Emily._

_Jayden nods his head-wishing that Jenna didn't have die in the line of duty for their daughter's sake._

_(Back at spd academy)_

_Charlotte was asleep in Andros arms-hasn't been sleeping that well lately._

_"Uncle Andros! Sorry but there's someone who wants to see Charlotte"answered Derek Oliver coming into the house._

_Andros looks at Derek Oliver._

_Derek sees that Charlotte is asleep in Andros lap._

_Hunter bradley was sitting there too."Derek! Whose this person that wants to our niece?"asked hunter_

_"Green samurai ranger"answered Ciara Summers walking into the house._


End file.
